


Warmth of Love

by lady_mab



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COUNTER/Weight - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_mab/pseuds/lady_mab
Summary: A lot of soft, sappy stuff that I've written for friends.





	1. JaquAria

**Author's Note:**

> See chapter headings for ships!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Katie's xmas card: aria & jacqui making a meal together, but they wind up kissing and burn something by accident

The arm around her waist is nice, but it’s definitely more of a hindrance than a help. “If you’re not going to assist--” Aria starts, but is cut off by a kiss to her neck. 

“I am helping.” Jacqui makes her point by hoisting Aria, giggling and legs tucked up beneath her, and spinning her to the other side of the kitchen. “There’s not nearly enough onion in that, so you’re going to need more.” She even opens the fridge. 

Aria rolls her eyes, reaching in anyway. “I’m not going to kiss you when your mouth tastes like onion.” 

“Oh no.” Her grin is wolfish, but her eyes are amused, warm. “Better get all my kisses in now.” So she does. And she does. And she--

They jump apart as the pot boils over, water hissing on the stove-top, and the smell of burning vegetables and spices fills the kitchen. There’s a beat before their laughter takes over and they hurry to clean up the mess before it gets worse.


	2. CassMako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Erin's xmas card: CASS/MAKO UH, MM, DANCING

“Do you even know how to dance?” Cass grumbles, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room focusing in on them. 

“I know how to _dance_ ,” Mako counters, though they don’t know if it’s a reassurance, an argument, or an insinuation (with eyebrow waggles) to another activity. There’s no eyebrow waggling, there’s no tilt of a challenge to his brow, so… Mako must be serious.

Cass doesn’t want to make this even more of a spectacle than it already is, so they guide Mako’s hand to rest on their shoulder, places their own hand on his waist, and finally takes Mako’s second hand in their own. “Just follow my lead.” 

Mako winks. “Always do.” 

They have a list of times that he _doesn’t_ , but the amused smile is easier to manage as the music starts and Cass guides Mako in the steps of the dance.


	3. CassMako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Danny's Xmas card: CassMako cuddling

Mako finds Cass half asleep on the couch when he comes in. He drops his bags by the table and kicks off his shoes. “Budge over,” he says, shedding his jacket and dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. 

Cass mumbles something, and doesn’t even bother opening their eyes. “Other couch.” 

“Nope, this one is the better couch.” 

“Know. S’why I’m napping here.”

Mako sits down on the cushion anyway, and grins as Cass rolls over towards him. “I said budge over, not take up more space.” 

“‘M budging.” They proceed to drape an arm around Mako’s waist and curl in closer. “There. Space.” 

“You’re impossible.” 

“Shut up.” 

Mako hums as he kicks his legs up onto the cushion and wriggles in against Cass. “What a comfy couch. So much comfier than the other one.” 

Cass hums as well, letting themselves get pushed towards the back cushion as Mako snuggles in. They adjust their arm around him and rest their cheek against the top of his head with a content sigh.


	4. CassMako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Claire's xmas card: cassmako moving in together)

“Mako, where did the box of silverware go?” 

“Uhhhhh….” 

“I thought you brought it in.” 

“Yeah, like… twenty boxes ago.” 

Cass pokes their head around the corner and frowns when they find Mako sitting on the floor, surrounded by papers and pictures. “What are you doing?” 

“Unpacking.” He holds up a picture and grins. “Your parents sent along a very nice move-in gift.” 

Cass squints, then their eyes go wide as they see that the picture being held aloft is one of them as a young child -- untameable hair, crooked frown, and cast on one arm. “Mako--!” 

He laughs as Cass lunges into the room in an attempt to snatch the picture away. He clutches it to his chest and curls up as Cass’ arms wrap around his shoulders. “C’mon, I’m taking a break!” 

“You don’t have to take a break at my expense, double meaning fully intended.” 

Mako reaches up and hooks an arm around Cass neck to pull them in for a kiss. “I’m going to look at these sooner or later. Might as well let me do it now.” 

They’re still frowning despite the kiss, so Mako kisses them again. “Can we at least unpack the kitchen first so I can make dinner.” 

“One folder, then kitchen.” He grins, kisses them again and again until they melt into him and return the kiss. Mako lifts an eyebrow, nose pressed to Cass’. “Then bedroom?” 

“Only if you put down those photos after one folder, or I’m sending you to the couch.” 

Mako makes a sound in protest, but then Cass drops down onto the floor alongside him with a soft sigh and pulls the folder of photos closer. “Alright, _one folder_. But I’m going to look at more while you make dinner.” 

“I’m sure the couch will be very comfortable.” 

“Oh come on--” 

This time, Cass leans in to press their nose to the side of his head, and leaves a kiss in his hair. “I said one folder only. Then you put them away until we’re finished unpacking our apartment.” 

“Alright, when you put it that way, it’s a very convincing argument.”


	5. CassMako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Joanie's xmas card: mako proposes to cass on some holiday it’s very cute and they’re both crying it’s fine u pick how big this proposal is

Mako is clutching their arm as his feet slip one way then the other, ankles angled awkwardly in, skates unable to get a solid bite on the ice. “Cass?” 

“Hm?” Even despite the way he constantly almost loses his balance, Cass maintains perfect posture on the ice. Mako is a little jealous. 

“Question.” Left foot goes one way, right foot goes another, and Cass’ arm quickly moving around his shoulders is the only thing that keeps him upright. 

“Can you talk and skate at the same time?” they tease, helping him back upright. 

Mako huffs and that nearly sends him sprawling. “Yes. Shut up. Listen.” 

Cass makes a sound of understanding and carefully skates alongside. “Listening.” 

“I’ve been thinking--shit.” He slips, Cass steadies him. “Alright, no, hold on. Wait.” Mako wriggles his way out of Cass’ grasp and goes a few wobbly feet on his own. Just as he’s feeling a little victorious, and this might turn out well, left foot goes one way, right goes another, and he falls flat on his ass. 

“Mako!” He can hear the tinge of laughter behind the concern as Cass catches up to him and performs a perfect little spin-stop and yeah, he’s more than a little jealous that they’re so perfect. It is a small consolation to know that they are  _ his _ perfect partner. “Mako, are you okay?” 

He waves them off. “This is like the sixth time I’ve fallen in the past _hour_. I’m fine.” 

“You’re going to bruise your coccyx,” they say, trying not to grin as they reach for him. 

Mako takes the offered hand but makes no effort to get up. And instead of his usual reaction to that word (which is generally a fit of laughter), he just remains sitting there, vaguely aware of the seat of his pants getting colder by the second, and stares up into Cass’ face. 

Their grin falters, and real concern starts to take over. “Mako, are you--” 

“Will you marry me?” 

All expression leaves their face and they stare at him in something that might resemble shock. And he can’t be too sure in the dim light of the outdoor rink, but he’s pretty sure they are blushing. “What--” 

Mako shakes his head, uses his grip on Cass’ arm to steady himself as he shifts onto one knee (nearly pulling them down with him), and then clasps their hand between both of his. 

By now, people have stopped what they’re doing to stare, but Mako doesn’t even pay them any attention. 

He brings Cass’ hand to his lips, kissing the gloved fingers. “It’s been…. Crazy. And yet you’re still here, you’re still with me. Despite everything -- you still kissed me first, you asked me out, you moved in with me. I just…” He doesn’t have a ring, because as much as he thought about asking, the exact situation was always up in the air. “You’ve been a rock for me since the day we met and… And for some reason you’ve never asked me for anything in return. And I wake up everyday thinking about how  _ awesome _ you are and--”

Cass does a combination of falling to their knees and crouching while still managing to make it look completely graceful. They slide their hands around his jaw, cupping it gently, and pull him in for a kiss. 

Mako can feel the tears against his cheek, but he doesn’t know who they belong to. He didn’t realize when he had even started crying, but as Cass pulls back, there are tears in their eyes too and they’re laughing. 

“You’re an idiot,” they say, fondly. 

“I’m your idiot,” Mako says, hopefully. 

“Yes, you are,” they say, and they kiss him again. “And yes. I will marry you.” 

The smile takes over his face and he throws both his arms around Cass’ neck, and this time neither of them can keep their balance. 


	6. CassMako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Claire back when she was finishing c/w and was very sad over how it was going (weren't we all)

"So?" Mako asks, voice muffled by the pillow. "What do you think?"

"Hm?"

"About what I asked."

"I'm sorry, I stopped paying attention."

Mako groans and buries his face into the pillow proper. "Cassssss."

They laugh, too tired to roll over and chase after his warmth. "I'm kidding. I think it would be fine."

One eye peaks at them from the folds of the pillow case.

Cass tilts their head to the side, hands folded over their chest, content to just lie there and look. "We're not home a lot, but I think it would be nice if you moved in."

Mako's eyes light up and he wriggles in closer to Cass, perching his chin on their shoulder. "You think so?"

"You practically live here now, anyway."

He reaches out and runs his fingers back through Cass' hair. "Yeah, but I don't have a key."

They close their eyes against the touch, and Mako does it again. "Liar. You get in here all the time when I'm not around."

"Okay, I have a key, also, incredible lock-picking skills, but there's a difference from you giving me one and me making a skeleton key because you said no the last time I asked."

Cass closes their eyes and tries to decide if they want to sigh or to laugh. "You're not making your point for me to give you a key at this rate."

"I promise that only good will come from it." To emphasize his point, Mako curls a lock of Cass' hair around his fingers and runs his nails across their scalp.

They make a contented sound in the back of their throat. "I'm not going to come home one day and see Lazer Ted here throwing a rager, am I?"

Mako lifts his free hand to trace the lines of Cass' jaw, using the moment of distraction to play connect the dots between the kiss marks he left behind the night before. "Not one that I didn't already start."

Cass' eyes snap open and Mako kisses them before the frown can fully form. He's too busy laughing that he misses their mouth, but keeps trying anyway. "Mako-- mmmm-- Mako, I'm trying to--"

"You're trying to be angry, I know," Mako explains between kisses. "You do that so well with that little furrow." He pokes the spot between Cass' eyes, where the wrinkle is already starting to form. So Mako leaves a kiss there as well, enthusiastic and sloppy.

"I mean it! I don't want to-- ahhh--" Their breath catches in their throat when Mako runs both hands back through their hair, nails teasing across their skin, fingers working between the loose curls. "That's cheating."

"Tactical advantage, Mx I Have A Plan." And this time when Mako kisses them, it's enough to cut off any further protest.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise don't write JUST cassmako it's just become my brand help me write more of everybody by coming to say to me on twitter @lil_miss_banana


End file.
